


Christmas Presents

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the brother who's missed so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Christmas Presents  
> Word Count: (100)  
> Pairing/Characters: Danny, Matt/Ethan  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: What do you get for the brother who's missed so much?  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Toys  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It seemed like a nice idea when he bought Ethan's present but now Danny was nervous. His brother had been through so much and still corrected him whenever he called him Patrick. As Danny saw him take the parcel from under the tree he had a rush of buyer's remorse. He and Matt shared a look as Ethan turned the parcel this way and that before tearing the paper.

Twenty minutes later Matt smiled as he watched his boyfriend take great joy in beating Danny in a Scalextric race. It was wonderful to see him look so happy and unguarded.


End file.
